One Mistake
by SoaringBallad
Summary: Gladiolus is taking his friends to meet his girlfriend. The meeting leaves Ignis heartbroken, and his life falls apart. Can his mistake ever be mended?


**A/N: Okay, I decided to try my hand at something… Angsty… That's not even a word… But, oh well… This is the prize my sissy got because she had the better Gladiolus X Ignis story… I have the better one… XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy… because if I did, that would pretty much just mean kidnapping Tetsuya Nomura, and I don't want to go to jail…**

A bird chirping is the first thing I hear every day I wake up in the morning. The sun shines through my window and it's a bright and cheery setting for sure. I groan not wanting to start my day yet. I glance at the clock and see it reads close to four… well what other time would it say? My clock has been stuck at four o'clock for several years now, and I still haven't gotten around to changing the battery. I stretch, and yawn, deciding to check what time it actually is. It's really about five thirty, which is a little more reasonable. I notice that the calendar next to my clock has the day marked with a red heart. It's then that I remember what today is… The cause of my nightmares for weeks.

Today was the day Gladiolus was taking us to meet his girlfriend. Usually something that friends would be happy for, hence the red heart on my calendar made by Prompto. I would be happy for him… if it was anyone besides Gladiolus.

Prompto and Noctis got together officially about two months ago, of course, being Noctis's confident, I knew before then. I was really happy for them, and they were accepted by Noctis's father.

Why was Gladiolus different? I still wasn't sure myself, but if the dreams were anything to go by, then it was because I had fallen for him. I don't know when it happened, but somewhere down the road, I started liking him more than a friend. Of course, I'm good about hiding my emotions—or at least I would like to think so—and no one had picked up on it.

All of this inner monologue was making me sadder than I already was, so I decided to stop wasting time and get ready for a _great_ time. I don't know why I ended up wearing my best suit or taking a little bit of extra time styling my hair. To impress Gladiolus's girlfriend no doubt, or at least that's what I'll tell myself.

When I was in the shower, I decided I was over him. Gladiolus has a girlfriend, and he probably isn't interested in guys. I was going to accept in and be an extremely nice friend, and make his date feel welcomed. I still don't know why I put on my throwing gloves and stuck eight little knives in my jacket pocket. I'll pin that on wanting to protect the prince.

I sighed and headed downstairs to the garage where we were all meeting at. Gladiolus said we were meeting his date at his favorite restaurant, which happened to be my least favorite, but, hey, I wasn't going to mention that.

I was about an hour early, but I didn't mind. That would just give me time to collect myself, and get out of the "Imma kill that bitch" stage. Which, judging by my actions this far, I would say that said phase has just started… or it's been ongoing for weeks.

I laid against the seat of the car; I was so not ready for this. Prompto and Noctis had been waiting for this day for a long time and they constantly talked about it. I figure once today's over at least I'll get to hear a decent conversation at dinner that isn't about how excited they are to meet Gladiolus's girlfriend. Then again, I stopped eating dinner with them, claiming I was busy with work, awhile ago. Besides, next they'll probably start talking about how much they love her and how great she is.

I probably was being somewhat of a dick, already hating her before I meet her, but I don't really care. Jealousy can be a horrible emotion; I'd be one of the first to admit it. The rest of my "me time" went to thinking about how much my life is great and how great of a friend Gladiolus is… or how much I wanted to punch a wall because of Gladiolus's new girlfriend… or punch her.

"Ignis, how long have you been waiting here?" asked Noctis, being the first to arrive, and the only one that would come ten minutes early.

"I just got here," I lied smoothly, "I was just anxious to meet her, I guess. Gladiolus always speaks so highly of her. I imagine we'll be great friends." Noctis nodded his head and 'hmm'ed' in agreement. He sat with me in silence, and waited for the others to arrive. For once, Gladiolus arrived early, which for him was very surprising. Either that, or I'm still bitter from the time he was a half-an-hour late to the party Prompto planned for my birthday. He was probably just hanging out with his girlfriend.

"Etro, I hope Prompto gets here soon, I can't wait for you guys to meet her!" Gladiolus said excitedly. I barely suppressed a groan of annoyance. "She's one of the nicest people you'll ever meet, and she's pretty too, and she's really smart. I think you'll get along with her great, Ignis, you guys can talk about smart people stuff!" I thought carefully before I replied.

"I'm sure she is a wonderful woman, however, I doubt she knows much about the military, which is where I specialize in knowledge." I said simply. Noctis snickered.

"Obviously you aren't just smart military-wise," he acknowledged. Gladiolus nodded his head in agreement. In our little quartet, I _was_ known for being the smartest. Though soon I'll be the smartest in our _quintet_.

"You're the smartest person, besides her, I know Ignis!" I couldn't believe what I just heard… "And she said she used to be a strategic battle planner, or something like that, at the castle, but she left because the job got too boring, and she felt her other talents were going to waste." Was he seriously that much in love with her that he thought so highly of her? Then again, maybe she was smarter and better than me.

Luckily, Prompto decided that would be the perfect time to show up. He got into the car and looked back at Gladiolus sheepishly, "Sorry I'm late!" he said. I, personally, was glad that he was late. Gladiolus's girlfriend had to work at eleven, so we were meeting from eight to ten, and she probably couldn't stay much longer than that. Hmm… Maybe I could stall this meeting even longer… No, that would be horrible to do. Gladiolus obviously loves her a lot.

"Well then," I said, "let's go." The car ride mainly consisted of Prompto chattering about how excited he was, and how much he wanted to meet her. The same conversations they had before were repeated again and again. Noctis stayed somewhat quite, probably tired. Our little prince sometimes had trouble sleeping. Well, always would be a better word.

"Ooh! Yay!" Prompto squealed, unbuckling and getting out of the car before it stopped moving. "Come on guys, we're already late!"

"And I wonder who's fault that was," Noctis muttered. I let a small snicker escape, but I quickly collected myself. Okay Ignis, no eye-rolling, making gagging faces and noises, groaning or moaning, and definitely no snarky comments… only in your head. With my little self-reminder done, we headed into the restaurant. Gladiolus apparently saw her right away, and motioned for us to a table.

"Aww, chairs," whined Prompto quietly, "I hate sitting in chairs! Why couldn't she have gotten a booth…?" I almost face-palmed at how childish he sounded, but refrained in the effort to look dignified in front of Gladiolus's girlfriend…

"Guys, this isScelesta Scortillum," Gladiolus said with a big smile on his face. He had already finished the disgusting hug and make-out session that comes when greeting a girlfriend you haven't seen for awhile.

"Hi, you must be Prompto, Noctis," she pointed to each one of them in turn, then looked to me, "oh are you here to take our order?" she asked rudely.

"No, babe," Gladiolus said, "this is Ignis, he's one of my friends!"

"Oh, sorry, you just dressed so fancy for a waffle house, so I thought that maybe you worked here!" I was slightly embarrassed; she must have noticed I was wearing my best suit.

"He always dresses nicely," Gladiolus said. Prompto nodded. We all quickly took our seats, with Gladiolus and Scelesta sitting on one side, and Noctis between Prompto and I on the other. Scelesta ordered us all water. People all around the restaurant were giving us strange looks. That's when I got an idea of how to cut this short.

"Gladiolus, are you sure coming here in the morning was a good idea?" I asked. "It's not dark out, and Noctis really stands out."

"Oh don't worry about it," Scelesta cut in, "no one's really going to think that the prince came to a place like this! You're the one they're probably staring at!"

"Ignis does have good looks!" Prompto said jokingly, making Noctis giggle.

"Not really, but he is wearing a nice suit, which means lots of money!" Did she really just say that? I didn't say anything; figuring maybe Gladiolus or Prompto would say something instead. Neither said a thing, but Gladiolus didn't even look bothered by the comment. Was I really that bad looking?

"Can I take your order?" asked a waitress. Gladiolus nodded.

"Man, I am so hungry, we'll share a blueberry waffle plate," Gladiolus said, and the waitress nodded and looked at Prompto.

"We'll share a chocolate chip plate! Ooh, and a large black coffee." Surprisingly, the coffee was not for Noctis, Prompto actually drank black coffee. I expected he would drink something with a lot of sugar, but he didn't.

"And for you?" she asked me, the only single one at the table.

"I'll have a today's special," I said. Their specials were the only food items at the restaurant that weren't waffles.

"So," Prompto started, "you have a job right?" Scelesta nodded. "What is it?" She seemed to have to think for awhile before answering.

"I write songs," she said, after a three minute pause. I don't know if she put the pause there because she doesn't really write songs, or if it's because her songs are horrible. My personal guess is the former, especially since she has set hours she has to work.

"What do you really do?" I asked.

"I write songs!" she said more confidently than before. "What do you do?"

"I'm a battle tactician." She laughed.

"That's all? Sounds like you don't have much of a job," she said.

"At least my job's one I'm not embarrassed about." I said simply, not letting her get under my skin.

"Ignis, stop!" Gladiolus said sternly. "She does write songs; I don't know why you're being so rude!" I was stunned. Gladiolus never snapped at me. Suddenly I wasn't hungry. I didn't even want to be here. Instead of throwing a fit and storming out like a child, I sat in silence instead. Noctis and Prompto seemed to get along with her really well. Maybe I was acting like a child, maybe I should apologize to her.

After the meal was done, Prompto and Noctis headed out for the car, while Gladiolus went to pay. Scelesta and I were left.

"I'm really sorry about my behavior today, I didn't mean to accuse you of anything," I said, though it wasn't as sincere as it sounded.

"Get the hell away from me," she said, "and get the hell away from Gladiolus too!" I was taken aback by the harshness of her words.

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed.

"You heard me. Get. The hell. Away." I avoided stabbing her with my knives. She is Gladiolus's girlfriend. I'm not to hurt her. "Besides, I know you're just jealous of me, because I have what you always have wanted."

I wasn't jealous! I've accepted them! Truly, though now, she's pissing me off.

"Well I'm sorry, not really, that Gladiolus isn't a faggot like the rest of his friends!" That's it. She insulted me before, but now she's insulting Prompto and Noctis. I slapped her. Hard.

"Why don't you grow up before you talk to me again," I said, turning and leaving. I went out to the car to sit and wait with Prompto and Noctis. Prompto was babbling about how they couldn't wait to see her again. Noctis seemed to notice something was up. I stared out the front window with a blank expression on my face. If that _bitch_ tries to talk to me again…

Gladiolus stormed out of the restaurant looking less than happy. "Ignis," he pretty much snarled my name, which got the attention of Noctis and Prompto.

"Yes, Gladiolus?" I didn't even turn to look; I should've known she was going to run crying to her boyfriend.

"How could you do act so horribly, I wanted today to be perfect, and you just had to fuck it up!" Gladiolus yelled. "First of all, you drive us here as slow as possible, then you are rude to her, then you accuse her of being something she's not, and then you slap her! Well, that's not acceptable! I thought you were my friend Ignis, how could you do something like this?"

"I thought I was your friend too, but apparently not." He looked confused, but I gave him no time to reply. "Are you coming home with us, or are you going with that _whore_." Prompto gasped.

"Ignis!"

"You little…!" With the force of the blow, my head whipped to the right, and my glasses flew off my face. I remained calm, and tried to keep in the tears of pain, and sadness. I guess Gladiolus really didn't like me; he would never hurt his friends.

"Well, I'll assume that means you're going with her then," I said, trying my hardest to keep my voice level.

"I wish I could, but Noctis, my _friend_, needs my protection, and I would know now that I can't leave him with _you_." That one really hurt the most. Was he going to try and turn Noctis and Prompto against me too? As soon as Gladiolus got in the car, I drove as fast as I could back to the castle, which was a little difficult with my blurry vision.

"YOU PROPOSED!?" screeched Prompto. I slammed on the breaks at his outburst. Luckily we weren't in the middle of traffic. That's it. Any chance I had left with Gladiolus just went flying out the window.

"I was going to do it tomorrow, but she was just so upset, and it cheered her right up," Gladiolus said. I couldn't take it anymore. If Gladiolus would rather be with this girl… I got out of the car and ran. I didn't care where I went; I just knew I wouldn't be coming back. I could start a whole new life.

"Ignis, wait!" yelled Noctis, trying to catch up with me. I was the fastest in our group—though, probably not anymore, it was probably Scelesta—so unless they were taking the car, they would never catch up.

I don't know how long or how far I ran, but I was now in the outskirts of Lucis. The only weapons I had on me were my throwing knives, but that wouldn't be much help in a battle with a behemoth. I collapsed on the ground, tired of running.

What is the point of even living anymore?

I've lost my friends, the only people I ever cared about, and who I thought cared about me. Sometime soon, Gladiolus will be married and living a fairy tale, while I fall apart. It's funny how one day, one action, can turn your life upside-down.

I sigh, sitting here moping won't change a thing. I decide to head back into town. First off, I need a place to stay, and I'm not going to get a hotel, that would be too predictable. Instead, I need to do things the way no one would expect me to do them. I'll find a nice, secluded alleyway, and stay there. Besides, it would be best to save the small amount of money I brought with me until I really needed it.

After ten minutes of looking, I found a decent, sheltered alley, with minimal trash. The only thing I needed it for was a place to sleep. I need to find a job, something to keep me busy.

I headed back into town, looking for a job. By the end of the day, I had secured myself a position at the local flower shop. Presently, only an older woman has run the shop all by herself, but she needed help, and I was the ideal man she had in mind to help her.

XxX

Working there was fine. I had a lot of time to myself, just to think. I always ended up daydreaming about what could have been with Gladiolus and I. It had been four months since my life was torn apart, but I was doing fine. I wondered how Noctis and Prompto were doing, I was always worrying about them.

"Welcome to, where we help with all of your flower needs," I greeted the woman at the door.

"Hi, I'm planning for my daughter's wedding, can I see what kind of flowers you have available in large quantities?" I handed her a catalogue… something about her seemed familiar.

"May I ask who's marrying who?" I inquired politely. Women loved to talk about weddings, especially the mother of the bride.

"Oh, it's lovely, my daughter Scelesta is finally marrying Gladiolus!" she said excitedly. I paled. So they were going through with it. I guess I should be happy for them. "A gladiolus is a flower!?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, they are known as sword lilies. Despite how beautiful they look, I do not believe they are appropriate for a wedding," I knew how much Gladiolus hated for these flowers. He said their presence made him feel less manly. I would too if I were named after a flower.

"Oh nonsense! These flowers are perfect, let me call the bride right now!" She speed-dialed a number and started talking a mile-a-minute. "Okay, honey, I love you, bye!" She then turned toward me. "We'll be taking these flowers, we need four-hundred bouquets of these by next Tuesday! I'll pay you then!" The woman left, leaving me to start filling the order.

"Did she order four-hundred by next Tuesday?" asked my manager. I nodded my head, "That's four days away!"

"I better get started then," I said. When I grabbed the catalogue, I noticed a business card. "If you don't think we'll be able to fill it all, we can give her a call back," I said, handing her the card.

"No, we'll see if the shop down the street will be willing to help, maybe two-hundred from us, and two-hundred from them? That's still a lot of flowers…"

"I know we have enough gladioli's here…" That was my favorite patch of flowers, and despite not many of them selling, I grew hundreds of them…

"It's almost like you predicted this!" she said with a laugh.

"Well, the truth is, my friend's name is Gladiolus, and I grew them because of how much I miss him." She nodded her head sympathetically, and patted my shoulder.

"Everything will turn out okay." The rest of my day, well weekend really, was spent picking and making bouquets of gladioli. We would still be cutting it close. Early Tuesday, I was working on the last fifty bouquets when I heard a familiar voice.

"I thought Scelesta would've known he didn't like the color pink," Prompto's voice rang through the air.

"Well, I guess common sense isn't something she has," Noctis said with a snicker.

"Is that the prince?" asked my manager, setting down the bouquets.

"Yes, he's a good friend of the groom…"

"How would you-" she made an 'o' face. "The groom's name was Gladiolus, and you knew him, and the _prince_! Why are you here then?"

"Well, long story short, I slapped said groom's bride and pissed him off…"

"And…? Aren't you friends?"

"Well things were kind of bad before then, and that was just the final blow…"

"Yoo hoo!" Prompto yelled. "Anyone home?"

"You should go talk to them," she said pushing me towards the door.

"But, I…"

"It'll be the closure you need." I sighed and walked to the front desk. Noctis's jaw dropped.

"IGNIS!?" That caught Prompto's attention, and he looked away from the catalogue.

"OMG!"

"Can I help you?" I said, somewhat coldly.

"Where have you been?" Prompto asked. "We were all worried about you, you just ran off and no one could find you, we thought you were… were… dead!" I sighed.

"Isn't it obvious where I have been? You _all_ weren't worried about me."

"Who wasn't?" asked Noctis, "Ignis, you're our good friend! Gladiolus felt so-"

"Yeah? He felt bad? Bad for what? His girlfriend—sorry bride? He obviously didn't care, he only cares about her. She was probably the perfect replacement for me! She is smarter, more talented, and better looking. Just ask Gladiolus. He said so four months ago, and he'll say it again."

"But-"

"If you want your damn flowers, it'll be awhile. Besides, Gladiolus doesn't even like gladioli. It's not even a good wedding flower. Roses are commonly used because they mean love, purity, things marriage is about!"

"He doesn't like the flowers she picked either then, damn," Prompto muttered, "I guess a wedding is just about the bride."

"If he would've picked anyone better than that whore, then it could've been _their_ wedding instead of hers."

"Do you hate her that much?" asked Noctis. "Why? What happened?"

"Are you fucking serious?" I deadpanned. Prompto looked frightened and surprised, probably because I don't cuss that often.

"Ignis," I turned to the door and saw Gladiolus.

"Get the hell out." I said. He ignored me and walked to the counter.

"Ignis, I'm really sorry about what I di-"

"If you were really fucking sorry, you wouldn't marry her!"

"Are you saying I should sacrifice my happiness, because you don't like someone? Well Ignis, here's some news for you, it's not always about_ you_!" Gladiolus was right. It wasn't about me. This was him. If he liked her, he could marry her. I went to the back and got the cart of flowers.

"Here, take your damn flowers, and get out. I don't want to see you."

"Of course you don't, because you want to act like a child some more," Gladiolus said, leaving with the flowers. Prompto and Noctis looked awkwardly back and forth.

"Just leave," I said, shooing them out. I fell down behind the counter, exhausted. I could already feel tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"Why don't you head home?" My manager said, helping me up. "I'll manage the store the rest of the day. Take tomorrow off too." I thanked her, even though I don't want time off, I headed home. I could sort out my thoughts, and head back to work tomorrow.

I flopped down on my bed sobbing. I thought I was over him. Soon I fell asleep, thoughts of Gladiolus invading my head.

When I woke up next, there were still tears in my eyes, but I was used to waking up like that, since it happened every morning. I checked the time and saw it was late afternoon. I needed to get something to eat, and clear my head, so I headed to my favorite restaurant.

Getting a table by the window, my usual spot, and my usual food, I noticed Scelesta. She was sitting next to a man I didn't recognize at all. He looked like he was from Niflheim. Maybe a spy. I pulled out my phone. I was going to catch this on camera. I held it so I got a perfect view of them, and moved closer so I could get good audio. They were paying too much attention to each other to notice.

"Tomorrow's the big day! I get to play bride, and meet the king for the first time." She took a break to make-out with the man with her.

"Good, be sure to get on good terms with the king, we _need_ that crystal!" I gasped quietly, but kept listening.

"Oh, don't worry, from what I hear, he can't resist a girl with good legs and boobs; that plastic surgery I got a month ago increase my cup size a lot." The man smiled at her and started touching her.

I smirked evilly. She was totally getting busted.

I went home, the happiest I've been in a long time. I found out where Gladiolus's wedding was being held and when. I was going to stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life.

XxX

I arrived there somewhat on time, and snuck in through a nearby window. No, I was not going to do the classic, cheesy, I object scene. I was going to tell him right now.

"Can you direct me to where the groom is?" I asked a well-dressed lady I recognized to be Scelesta's mother.

"Oh, you're that nice flower boy! Did you come with more flowers?" I nodded my head, going along with whatever she said. "Well, take this hallway and it's the third room on your left. I followed her directions, and knocked on the door. Since I always wore a suit, I blended in well and no one had suspected anything yet.

"Who is it?" called Gladiolus.

"Ignis." I said.

"Well you can leave!" I ignored the last demand and opened the door. Gladiolus looked most handsome in the tuxedo he was wearing. I was speechless.

"I thought I told you to leave."

"Gladiolus, just hear me through!" I walked over to where he was standing, shutting the door behind me. "You're about to make the biggest mistake of your life."

"Please tell me you're not just going to tell me I should marry you instead, look Ignis, I know you don't like her, for whatever reason, but there's no good reason in my head why _I_ shouldn't marry her."

"Because she's in league with Niflheim." I said, pulling out my phone. I handed it to him. "If you still don't want to believe me after you watch this, you don't have to, but…"

"Okay, Ignis, but only because you're my friend."

"You still consider me a friend?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, you were my childhood friend, and it's not like I can forget you after four months." I smiled at him.

"That guy looks familiar. Noctis told me he saw him in Scelesta's room one night, uninvited," Gladiolus admitted. "Prompto said he saw him snooping around the castle."

"So do you believe me?" Gladiolus sighed. "As much as I don't want to, yes. This wedding will have to be called off…"

"Not necessarily," Prompto said with a smirk. Noctis smacked him on the back of the head.

"They aren't going to get married you idiot!"

XxX

I was stuck in the crowd, near the middle, where I wouldn't be seen by most, but could still see what was happening. Noctis's father was informed, and Cor was now standing by to arrest her. Scelesta's partner-in-crime had already been arrested though.

When she came down the aisle, everyone started to stand. Her cocky smile made me want to punch her, but knowing she was about to be completely embarrassed made me feel better.

"Do you Gladiolus take this wom-"

"I do!" I couldn't believe my ears, he _agreed_?

I woke up, and checked my clock. I had ended up sleeping the whole day, and it was now five o' clock the next morning. The morning of Gladiolus's wedding. I almost cried again, thinking about how cruel my dream was. But the sad thing is, his girlfriend isn't a fraud. She actually loves him, and he loves her.

I gradually got out of my bed, and got ready for the day. Even though I was supposed to take today off, I didn't want to.

"Morning Mrs. Lily," I said to my manager.

"I thought I told you to take today off," she said sternly.

"I just couldn't do it." I went to the back to help take care of the flowers. Right now, Gladiolus is probably standing at the altar, waiting for his wife-to-be to walk down the aisle. Tears fell freely, and I sat in my empty patch of gladioli, planting more seeds.

The bell to the shop rang, and I lethargically got up to see what they would want.

"Welcome to Vernantium Flosculorum, where we-" I was pulled over the counter and into a hug.

"Oh, Ignis," Gladiolus said. Prompto was standing by the door with a slightly cocky, 'I-totally-did-this' face on. Noctis was smiling brightly next to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting married to the girl of your dreams?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"There isn't a girl of my dreams, but there is a guy I love more than anything in the world!" He smashed his lips onto mine, and I gasped.

"What are you-?"

"Ignis, I didn't love her, Prompto helped me see that. I'm sorry I hurt you, but will you please come back with us?"

I looked at Mrs. Lily, who had tears in her eyes and a smile, "I'll be fine without you, go be with your friends!" I nodded to her, then to Gladiolus. Prompto whopped in the background.

"Oh, Ignis, please forgive me!" Gladiolus said. "I made a horrible mistake."

"Of course I forgive you!" I said. And for once in a long time, everything was okay…


End file.
